


Since the Beginning

by Aethelar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar
Summary: In the beginning, there was darkness. The darkness stretched through every corner of the universe and all that existed was in its domain. The darkness saw all that it had, and it was content for it had never known that there could be more.
Then into the darkness came light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a request by randomrainbownobodyuniverse for a reincarnation soulmates AU. I say _based off_ because I maybe kinda took it a different direction to what they were expecting.

In the beginning, there was darkness. The darkness stretched through every corner of the universe and all that existed was in its domain. The darkness saw all that it had, and it was content for it had never known that there could be more.

Then into the darkness came light. The light was small, at first, a mere packet of energy, a tiny spark against the endless, timeless dark. But the light moved - it moved so fast! It travelled the breadth of the universe and the dark followed it, curious, intrigued. The light travelled back in the same breath and again, leagues and miles and the spaces that one day would be galaxies falling from under it in no time at all, for the light travelled so fast that there was no time to be had.

The light travelled through every corner of the universe that the dark had stretched to, and the darkness followed it. The darkness did not love the light, for it was darkness and it had no heart to love with, but the light ran and the darkness followed and it was so.

This was the first incarnation.

In the second, there was a star. It burned, fusion-hot and wild, racing through hydrogen and helium as though someone would take them away. Around the star was a gas cloud, particles of rock and debris that swirled and condensed and formed asteroids and shooting stars that circled the sun. In the second incarnation, the light and the darkness danced.

In the third incarnation, there was a planet. Gas and acid and burning rain tore across the surface, twisters and hurricanes and laughing winds that never once stood still. The planet had a moon, a small asteroid that had been caught in the planet’s galaxy and trapped in its orbit. The moon was made of a dark rock covered with in ice and it spun as it moved around the planet so that it never lost sight of its other half.

But still, the darkness did not love the light, for it had no heart to love with. It merely followed, dogged and determined, shadows pooling at the corner of every flickering light and staying as close as they dare, planets and stars and moons that spun in a celestial symphony through the time and distance of space.

The light and the dark came down to a planet, and the oceans lapped at the edges of the land. The light and the dark swam into the sea, and the sharks hunted the fish for the glimmer of diamonds on their scales. The light and the dark stepped onto the land, and the dinosaurs stared up at the birds in the sky and envied them the freedom of their flight. The light and the dark tumbled through years and millennia, cats chasing butterflies and little white foxes with wolves at their heels -

The light and the dark were made man, he with blonde hair that shone in the rising sun and she with dark hair that whispered beauty in the falling night. He ran and she chased, and they were born again; she with skin kissed brown in the African summer and he with skin brushed white from the Russian snow; she with eyes that danced gold and green and she with eyes obsidian black; he with the salt and racing sea breeze and he with the softness of the forest’s shade.

The darkness had a heart, and the darkness learned to love the light it followed across the world. They were emperors and kings, peasants and slaves, they were the goddess Persephone of the waving corn and the god Hades of the echoing halls, the beloved Thor and the Loki that stalked behind, the righteous Arthur and the Morgana that couldn’t let him go.

Did the light understand what it did to the darkness all those years? It ran and danced and laughed and shone and the darkness crept behind, smitten and trapped by the strength of its love. Perhaps the light understood. Perhaps it did not. It had known the darkness for all its life, all its multitude of existences - the darkness came first and the light was born into the darkness’ gentle care. The light runs and the darkness follows and this is the way things are.

They are born again. The light is a man, this time, blond-red hair that curls and tangles in the playful wind, crooked lips that laugh and smile, gentle hands that coax his creatures to health and safety and home. The light waits as long as he can, but he is the light and the light travels and so he travels. He takes his hair and his lips and the creatures that follow behind and he travels a world he has travelled before and will never tire of travelling again.

The dark does not follow.

The man seeks out his dark. He goes to the creatures he remembers the dark has been and he finds them hurting, hunted, trapped. He frees them and they follow him, but they are not the dark. He goes to the people he knows his dark has been and they are frightened, hiding, scared. He helps them, but they don’t follow - they are not the dark.

The man seeks and the man follows and the man lands on the shores of America with a suitcase of creatures that had known the dark. He finds a man who knows the dark. He finds a man - a man! - who has hurt his dark, hunted his dark, trapped his dark. He finds the darkness frightened, hiding, scared.

The darkness loved the light and the darkness has always loved the light, but the light has always run away. The darkness has chased and lingered and cared and the light has always danced in front. The darkness has a heart and its heart belongs to the light, but the darkness’ heart is a fragile thing.

The light burns the man who dares treat his darkness so and he runs through the city with the force of a star a planet a land a thousand creatures through the breadth of space -

“Hello,” Newt says when he finds Graves. “I wondered where you were.”


End file.
